Gundam Wing: The New Pilots
by Sonic Angel
Summary: A little something me and Gamegirl came up with. Now Complete. Please R
1. Blue Arrival

The New Pilots, .html

**Gundam Wing: The new Pilots**   
**By Sonic Angel**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. So there! 

G**amegirl's POV:**   
I was wearing a skirt and a blouse, enjoying my day, after I had worked so hard at ROSS. I yelled, "I just wish Gundam Wing was on the air!" I took a nap, and when I woke up, a voice was saying, "Master Quatre, your guest is awake." A young, 15 year old blonde haired young man was coming toward me. My eyes were glittering. I looked at the person that was coming toward me. I could not believe who I was seeing! I smiled, "Hey, aren't you Quatre?!" Quatre was shocked, "How do you know me? Hey, I hope you don't work for White Fang 2!" I wondered, "Excuse me Quatre, but who is White Fang 2?" A young European man comes toward me. "White Fang 2 is the new terrorist organization in space that is threatening the United Nation Earthsphere," I smile, "Trowa Barton, I presume." I sigh, "Great, I'm stuck here with the Silencer, and the Desert Prince. Wait a minute. Trowa, Quatre?! I'm in the World of Gundam Wing!" (Cue theme song!) I look at Quatre's collection of flutes and I run toward them and I grab one and I laugh, "I can play a flute too!" So I started to play the flute, and just as I start to play the flute, Trowa mutters, "You're flat." I instantly yell at Trowa, "Excuse me? What did you say?!" Trowa smiled, "I mean your flute's flat! Turn it up a bit." I smile, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Haley Dale!" 

**Sonic Angel's POV:**   
I'm fighting the White Fang 2 troops near Quatre house. I'm wearing a pilot's suit that's blue, red and white. How am I fighting the White Fang 2 troops? I'm piloting the Ranger Gundam. It has good long range and short range radar making it a very deadly Gundam. It's weapons are missiles, vulcan cannons, two beam sabers, and to top it all off, a twin buster rifle to eliminate my enemies. This Gundam is outfitted with Vernie thrusters. I grab the beam saber and slice all the White Fang 2 mobile suits. I smile evilly, "You all will be eliminated. Anybody who sees me has got a date with the Blue Tsunami!" (My Pilot Nickname!) I return to Quatre's house so that my gundam can be repaired. I see another Gundam, the Rouge Gundam, getting into it's final diagnostic test. Just then, Trowa, Quatre and this strange girl come toward me. Quatre smiles, "Well done, Blue Tsunami." The girl smiles, "You're cute, for a new Gundam Pilot." Then, suddenly I see her face. I finally know who the girl is. I smile, "Fancy meeting you here, Haley," Haley gasps, "Sonic Angel?" I gasp, "Gamegirl?" Quatre's confused, "Gamegirl? Sonic Angel?" I smile, "Where we come from, Quatre, Me and Haley are writers." Just then, "Well, why don't you write about me?" Haley's eyes glaze over. She sighs romantically, "Of course, Duo." I yell, "All right! The Great Destroyer is back again!" Another voice calls out, "All women are weaklings." Me and Haley yell, "Why don't you put a sock in that mouth of yours, Wufei?!" Another voice calls out, "These guys are right, Wufei. So just be quiet for a moment before I sock you in the face." Haley sneered, "Well, what do you know? It's the Perfect Soldier." I smile evilly, "Destroy White Fang 2? Mission Accepted. Oh, my name's Guido, by the way!" 

**Sonic Angel:** Well, how do we defeat White Fang 2? More answers will be revealed in, **'Thunderstrike Strikes!'**   
**Gamegirl:** Oh, the humanity! (Impulsively hugs her Quatre and Duo plushies!) 


	2. Thunderstrike Strikes!

Thunderstrike Strikes, .html 

**GW: The New Pilots: Thunderstrike Strikes!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own GW except for the Ranger and Rouge Gundam, Battleship Scorpio, and White Fang 2. So there!****

** Gamegirl's POV**

** "**Nice nickname, Guido. Who gave you that?" I said. Guido smiles, "I gave it to myself." "One question," I said, "Where are White Fang 2's base of operations?" Instantly, Guido frowns, "Where the original White Fang was stationed, instead of Battleship Libra, their headquarters are named Battleship Scorpio." I yell, "Battleship Scorpio?! Hey! Scorpio is my sign! Oh... Wait till I get my hands on them!" Guido smiled, "Their terristial forces attack with the new Scorpio land based hover suits. They are armed with a 16 milimeter machine gun. Their space forces, however, fight with the usual Space Leos, Virgo and Tauros mobile dolls, and Battleship Scorpio's tail is armed the same type of main cannon that Battleship Libra utlized." I sighed sadly, "Oh, if only I had a mobile suit, then I'd show them a thing or two," Guido smiled, "Well, don't worry, Haley. We have a mobile suit ready for you, and first off, it needs a pilot." I brightened, "Great! Show it to me!" 

** Sonic Angel's POV**

** "**Here it is, Haley. The XXG-04RG2. The Rouge Gundam. Armed with the same defense systems the Virgos use, except it absorbs the energy of the enemy fire and 'feeds' the energy to its Rouge Rifle, and blasts the energy back to the enemy at double the power!" Haley smiled, "Wow, it's red. And it looks like Quatre's Gundam." I smile evily, "It's also armed with twin shotels, so you can use Sandrock's Sand Blaster technique," Haley smiled, "Great! I don't mind wearing a red pilot suit. Anyway, what Gundam do you pilot?" I grinned, "The XXG-02RG1. The Ranger Gundam. It's armed with long range and short range radar and weaponry, including a buster rifle. If it doesn't work, I use the Ranger Scythe!" Haley grins evily, "You better beware, White Fang 2. Here comes Haley the 'Red Rebel' Dale!" Quatre came running and said, "The Preventers and Miss Relena are coming, but they're being chased by two Scorpios, two Tauros, and one Strange bird!" I frown, "That's no bird. It's the Shadow Gundam piloted by Commander Thunderstrike, the leader of White Fang 2! Computer! Alert Status One! Enemy Assulting Ally! All Gundam Pilots to their Gundams!" I smile at Haley, "Let's roll."****

** Sonic Angel:** White Fang 2 is attacking the Preventers and Relena, and the Gundam Pilots, me and Haley, are about to roll. Can the combined power of the Rouge and the Ranger Gundam, and the raw might of Wing ZERO save Relena and Co.? Will we win the battle, or will Wite Fang 2 dominate the world with their leader's iron pincer? Find out, in **"Red Rebel's True Colors"!**

** Gamegirl:** Don't miss the adventure! 

** Sonic Angel:** You got that right, y'all!! 


	3. Red Rebel's True Colors

**Red Rebel's True Colors**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing. What I do own is White Fang 2, the Rouge and Ranger Gundam. So there!****

**Gamegirl's POV:**   
** I** yelled, "Well then, let's kikck some White Fang 2 butt!" I jumped to the Rouge Gundam's cockpit and suddenly, Guido appeared at the screen. He said, "You don't know how to pilot the Rouge Gundam, don't you?" I said, "Well, I did watch enough GW episodes to pilot one." He grinned, "Well, so did I. Let's roll." We came out of the desert, and Guido yelled, "Haley, Wufei, Duo and Quatre and Trowa take care of the terrestial forces. Me and Heero will take on the avial forces." I powered up the Rouge Gundam's weapon system and said, "You are going to regret to have scorpions as your headquarters and your land based hover suits. Rouge Shield, online!"****

**Sonic Angel's POV:**   
**I** activated the Ranger's targeting system. I grabbed for my buster rifle. I targeted the Shadow Gundam, a jet black version of the Epyon. I said, "Eat this, you jerk!" I fired at the Shadow Gundam and had one of it's wings disabled. The Shadow Gundam transformed and charged at me. Heero said, "Good luck." I grabbed my beam saber and said, "I'll show Thunderstrike what I'm made of." I took up the defensive postion, and braced myself. He activated his beam saber and we started fighting. Thunderstike said, "You've got a lot of nerve to blast me out of the sky," I shot back, "You've got a whole lot of nerve to threaten world peace!" We fought, each move blocked, and Thunderstrike smiled, "So, you must be the famous Blue Tsunami. No wonder you fought against me so well." I said, "I do try, you know."****

**Gamegirl's POV:**   
** I** grabbed for the Rouge Rifle and said, "Take this!" The blast of the Rouge Rifle anihalited all of the Scorpio hover suits. Duo and Quatre said, "Way to go Haley! You rock!" Wufei grinned, "Impressive move, Haley. You are worthy of a nickname." Duo said, "How about the Rouge Pilot?" Quatre said, "No, how the Red Rebel?" I sighed romantically, "I'll take that nickname, thank you, Quatre." Just then, I saw Heero take out all of the Virgo mobile dolls here and Thunderstrike left yelling, "Farewell, Blue Tsunami, till we meet again!"****

**Sonic Angel's POV:**   
** H**aley said, "Impressive battle, Guido." I winked and said, "Impressive battle yourself, Red Rebel." I contacted Heero and said, "Heero, I have a job for you. Escort Miss Relena and Co. to our base." Heero said, "Misson Accepted." Heero escorted the jet to our base. There, Preventer Water, Fire and Wind and Miss Relena were outside of the jet. Wind smiled, "So, the one of the blue suit is the famous Blue Tsunami we've been hearing about. Impressive fighting today, Blue Tsunami. You've earned yourself a rival, some awesome piloting techniques, and a nickname." I laughed, "I may be a ace pilot, but I have a long way to go before I ever get to your level, Wind. Now, on to business." Water said, "To completely destroy Battleship Scorpio..." Haley interuptted, "Destroy the tail, then, destroy their defenses. It's like destorying the original White Fang." I said, "But to accomplish that, we must go into outer space." 

**Sonic Angel: **The stage is set for the final battle. Will the Preventers/Gundam Pilot colalition champion over the terrorist organization White Fang 2 once and for all? Find out, in the exciting and concluding chapter, **"The Final Battle!"******

**Gamegirl:** Things are so going to heat up! 


	4. The Final Battle

**Gundam Wing: The New Pilots: The Final Battle!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own GW. But I do own the Ranger and Rouge Gundam, and me and Gamegirl own ourselves! And suing me is a very bad idea!****

** Red Rebel's POV:**   
** I** was in my Gundam, and I contacted Guido. I was surprised to see him awake. I said, "Hey, Guido. You ready?" He looked at me through his glasses and smiled. "You betcha, Red Rebel. Time for White Fang 2, to receive their final butt whooping'!" I deadpanned, "I hate to say this, but your suit, and your Gundam are patriotic. Very patriotic." Guido, in his usual mood said, "Patriotic or not, doesn't matter to me. As long as we kick some tail! I mean, not your zodiac's tail." I groaned, "I was going to give you my death stare." Then I said, "Consider yourself lucky. Next time, your luck will run out." Guido said, "Jeez. I thought that Duo and Quatre were your favorite Pilots. Now you're going all Heero Yuy on my butt. Sheesh."****

** Blue Tsunami's POV:**   
** "**Okay. Now here's the plan. We hide out in the dark side of the moon. Once the enemy is on our range, we attack and destroy the mobile dolls. Wing ZERO will annihilate the tail and main weapon. I will take care of Thunderstrike." Duo asked, "What happens if a piece of Battleship Scorpio falls toward the Earth?" I frowned, "I'll destroy that piece." (AN: Hint for the ending!)****

** Red Rebel's POV:**   
** A**s we waited for Battleship Scorpio to come in to our range, Guido contacted me and said, "I can't believe that this... is the end." I grinned, "Yup." Just then, Battleship Scorpio was over us, and Guido yelled, "Attack!"****

** Blue Tsunami's POV:**   
** B**attleship Scorpio launched all of its mobile dolls, and Commander Thunderstrike was at the front of it. I said tersely, "You guys know the plan, right?" All nodded. I said, "Let's give this battle all we've got, because this is our final battle against the enemy!" Haley teased, "Now you're going all Lightning Count on us," I activated my Vernie (AN: Is that how you spell it?) thrusters and charged for Thunderstrike. He charged at me. I drew my beam saber, at the ready. He drew his saber, too. We charged and I sliced him. Thunderstrike said, "How did you..." I smiled, "Practice. That's the difference between you and me!" Through my mobile suit's scanners, and eye cameras, I saw a battle raging. Duo slicing the mobile dolls left and right. Trowa, firing his Gatling guns with perfect accuracy. Quatre, fighting with his life. I saw Wufei, using Altron to wipe his enemies out. I saw Haley, annihilating all her enemies with the Rouge Rifle. I saw Wind, destroying his enemies. I thought, "No wonder he was called the Lightning Count." I saw Noin, firing her rifle. At last, I saw Wing ZERO in position. He fired his twin Buster Rifle and he said in a monotone voice, "Mission Complete."****

** Red Rebel's POV:**   
** I** saw a piece of Battleship Scorpio falling toward Earth. Guido contacted me and said, "Wing ZERO's too far to reach it! Looks like I'll be the one to do this." I whispered, "Return, my friend. Make sure you make it out alive."****

** Blue Tsunami's POV:**   
** I** was far ahead of the block of Battleship Scorpio. The atmosphere was burning up the Ranger. I reached up for the buster rifle. I activated my targeting system and I stammered, "I won't... I won't..." 

**Red Rebel's POV:**   
** I** saw Guido's Gundam burning up. Heero said, "He's going to make it. Look Haley, he didn't get the nickname 'Blue Tsunami for nothing. If I believe he's going to make it, we all should." (AN: Isn't that a bit OOC for Heero?)****

** Blue Tsunami's POV:**   
** I** yelled, "I won't let your dream of peace be shattered, TREIZE KUSHRENADA!!!!!!" The Ranger targeting system was on target, and I fired. I completely destroyed the block and suddenly, I felt my Gundam moving. Moving away from the Earth. I looked to my left, and saw a ghostly figure of Tallgeese II. The mobile suit Treize piloted. I said, "Thank you, Treize." A voice said, _"You fought valiantly, Blue Tsunami. A valiant soul like yours does not deserve to die. Not yet."_ (AN: Doesn't that sound something like Treize would say?) 

** Red Rebel's POV:**   
** I **saw Guido's Gundam, barely without a scratch. All of us whooped for joy except for Heero and Trowa. Duo said, "You did it, Guido! Now we can go to..." Guido bonked the Deathscythe with his fist and Duo said, "Hey! What was that for?!" Guido yelled loudly, **"STOP BEING A HENTAI, DUO MAXWELL!"******

**The End!**


End file.
